


The love of wolfs (and people)

by lillyx5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, fallows the show mostly, i hate sterek, not a lot of detail, starts in season 1, stiles is not happy with derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: "You kept your promise" Scott snuggled into Derek's arms."You thought I wouldn't? But just so we are on the same page which promise?" Derek lay his chin on top for Scott's head."You said that you would make me your boyfriend you both did that and more. Think about it." Scott added seeing the confused look and the handsome face. They both fell asleep Scott still in Derek's arms.





	The love of wolfs (and people)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so done with all the people who love Sterek just it makes no sense I mean they have nothing in common, and both of them threatened to kill the other many time no just please stop makes no sense.  
> P.S. Tyler Hoechlin is the most attractive man to ever live ( nobody fight me)

**The Meeting**

            Scott sat on a swing set at the park a few blocks away from the war zone that was his house his parents were fighting again, and he had slipped out while they were preoccupied.

“Hey,” Scott looked up. “Why are you here all alone?” A boy only a few years older than Scoot asked he had dark hair and dark eyes.

“Nothing.” Scoot replayed then he notes that the boy was also alone. “What about you your alone too?”

“True but I’m meeting my sister here in twenty minutes also, I’m eleven years old I can be alone you, on the other hand, can’t.” The boy stated very proudly.

“Hey, I’m 8. Only,” Scoot did the math on his fingers “Three years younger than you.” Scott was red in the face. Then his anger faded. “Well do you want to play in till she gets here?” Scoot asked quietly.

“Okay.” The boy said. They played for fifteen minutes. They were sitting on the swings in silence when the boy looked over at Scoot.  “You know what one day I will make you my boyfriend.”

“What?” Scoot said. Looking over at the boy.

 “Oh sorry, nothing I was just thinking out loud don’t pay attention.”

Scott asked, “Are you gay it’s fine if you are I don’t mind.”

“Are you?” he countered.

“I don’t know yet I might be well, are you?” the boy looked at him.

“Are you sure your eight you seem older?” Scott just nodded in response. The boy just said. “Yes I am gay, and you know what I’m not talking that back I like you and I will make you my boyfriend one day.”

Scott smiled at him. “I look forward to it.”

“Hey, twerp time to go.” A girl called from the street light.

“That’s my sister got to go.” The boy started to get up off the swing.

“Wait can u meet me here in two days please,” Scoot asked he wanted to see the kind boy aging.  

“Bet on it see you then.” He ran over to his sister Scott headed home.

 

             That night Scott’s parents told him that he was going to be moving out with my dad in three days. The next day Scoot and his best friend Stiles road their bikes around town and Scott told him all about the boy in the park. Then they passed a witch shop.

“Hey let’s pone the old hag before you leave,” Stiles suggested Scott agreed quickly. Scoot saw a pair on matching necklaces,’ and though I could give one of those to the boy, it could be funny if I tell him I got it from a witch he grabbed a pair and went up to the old women behind the counter. “Join these two please,” he said the women sprinkled some dust o them and said some words Scott gave her a fake 20 and then I walked out like nothing when the door closed they started laughing.

 

             The next day Scott spent all day at the park they had never set a time, so he just waited there the boy showed up at about 4:30 about an hour before the first night.

“Oh were you waiting long?” He asked.

“Not long.” Scott lied. “I’m moving away tomorrow, and I wanted to see you one last time and give you a gift.”

“Really, also it won’t be the last time remember I will make you my boyfriend one day.” The boy smiled.

“Here,” Scott said holding out the two necklaces one had a blue gem on it he gave that one to the boy. The other one was identical but had a black gem he put it around his neck and decided not to tell the boy where he got them. “As long as we wear these we will always be able to identify each other.” Scoot smiled “I will also tell you a secret nobody knows but a tiger lily is my favorite flower remember that.” The boy nodded “I will.”

That was the first time I meet my true love. 

        


End file.
